Haunting Images
by hollie the hedgehog
Summary: the war is over, aang and his friends go to kyoshi island to celebrate, but what hjappens when Aang cant forget his best friend, that he left behind,when he meets an out law he realised he had bitten off more than he can chew. i suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya it's me Hollie the hedgehog, thats right i'm not dead, but i have been thinking of all new stories, this is a brand spanking new one, it's been on my mind for years, this one includes some of my friends like my BFF angel the neko and my other friend Fang.**

**Now lets begin the story!**

**Aang p.o.v**

Why does her image haunt me?

Her blue eyes, like the sea after a storm, her rosy cheeks, her long black hair.

Maybe if i stayed at the temple, i could have saved her? No i would be dead too. I might as well move on with my life, without my best friend. I guess i have sokka, katara, zuko and toph, but toph has gone to visit her parents and katara has been distant lately. I can't really hang out with Zuko with all the kidnapping attempts and all, and Sokka doesn't really want to hang out with a twelve year old. Even though i will be thirteen in a few weeks.

If she was here i would never be this sad.

I walk down the dusty road of kyoshi island, i felt drawn here, i felt at home here, probably because it was Avatar Kyoshis' home, i don't feel welcome in the fire nation, even though the war has been over for at least a month.

We aren't going our separate ways yet, we want to see the world all together with no pressure.

I kick another stone across the dusty path, i hear giggling.

Ugh my fan girls, they keep following me round trying to get me to take them to the dance in a few days, to celebrate the end of the war, but at whatever chance i get i always shrug them away, their giggles, smiles always remind me of her.

It's hit me like a tonne of bricks, i guess i pushed her out of my head before with all this Avatar stuff but now there's nothing to think of except her.

But i 'keep on moving, keep on dreaming, don't look back on what could have been' that's what she always said. She used to tell me stories of far off worlds that she saw in her dreams she said: " i saw all these people wearing weird clothes, short and vibrant nothing like ours at all, not any nation clothes, as well as buildings that are as tall as the skies themselves."

_Sigh_, these memories are just some of her stories, her head was always up in the clouds not a care in the world.

"Avatar Aang!" i hear someone call me. I turn around to see a panting woman.

"Avatar Aang, a shop lifter... took a ... bracelet they... ran off into the forest." She panted pointing to the dense forest not many people venture into.

I smiled, finally some action. I run off into the forest following the foot prints in the mood.

**Sokkas p.o.v**

Where in the name is suki, I've asked about fifty people, and they just told me the same thing: shes left.

I keep on asking because don't believe it, she couldn't be gone.

I wonder where she could be.

I sit down on a bench and start rubbing my head, ive been looking for her all the time we've been here, i'm giving up, she obviously isn't here.

I lean back and close my eyes, then...

BANG!

Ugh i got pushed off the bench, i look around to see a golden fan on the floor.

"ooo I'm so sorry, it's my first day and i can't even throw this thing." I heard a voice apologise.

I saw a hand reaching for the fan, it lead up to a green dress, grey armour and white make up.

"my names lani, i'm so sorry for hitting you, i'm trying to be a kyoshi warrior." She smiled.

I smiled back, "my names sokka, i used to be one once, maybe i could show you?"

"you would do that?" she laughed, i nodded. Something tells me i will be just fine.

**Aang p.o.v**

I've been running for what seemed ages, i slowed down, running takes a lot out of you.

I stop in a clearing, the tracks ended, just when i thought i would have some fun in meeting and changing a new person.

I hear a rustling in the bushes.

"who's there?" i ask.

"yeah, me." A boy smiled as he jumped out of the bushes, this boy was quite tall, easily fourteen and had jet black hair, but he was wearing red clothes.

"your a fire bender?" i asked a little scared even though i defeated the fire lord, I'm still worry about my safety.

"well, yeah, but i only use it for self defence, my names Yuki." He smiled.

This guy is alright he seems ok. "my names Aang..." i was interrupted by a rustle in the trees, what is it this time?

A heard a thud behind us, i turned around, i gasped at what i saw, a pale girl with lifeless grey eyes, thin arms and chest, it looks like she hadn't eaten in years.

But in her hand was a gold chain with an aqua blue bead on the end.

She's' the shop lifter, "give me the necklace and I'm sure the shop keeper wont press charges." I whisper.

She shakes her head, with some tears flowing from her eyes, "no , she will only hurt you, turn back why you still can." She choked.

"wait what do you mean by her? We are the only people here." Yuki laughed.

The girl shrieked out in pain and fell to the floor, she clutched her hands in a fist.

She began to laugh, her eyes turned from that empty lifeless grey colour to a stormy, glowing purple colour.

"she means me, i will hurt you, like i hurt all the others that tried to help this weak girl." The girl smiled, but it wasn't her voice, it was a changed voice, a deep and dark one, only one that could be found in the deepest darkest depths of the spirit world.

This little thin girl was a host for a never ending evil, flushing all the life out of her until dead.

I watched in horror as her black hair changed to white, her pale face turned even whiter, so you could see her veins, all of the blue little streams were showing all over her body.

She raised her hand; i knew what these things could do, she laughed once again and pointed her hand at me...

**Oooo cliff hanger, tell you the truth, im not sure what will happen either , well please review.**

**Hollie: not even a sonic story **

**Me: i know but eh.**

**Fang: i like this yuki guy he sounds epic.**

**Me: -_-' talk about a big ego, oj x**

**Angel: hahahaha**

**Lani: i threw the fan in sokkas face, i suck at being a warrior.**

**Aang: i don't die do i...**


	2. maleasha

**Ahhh so it continues, i want to say a thank you to Rainbowsugar, for a review that got me writing again, truth is i was having writers block but i will be uploading a lot more often now.**

**Aangs p.o.v**

I eyed the glowing hand in front of my face, it started to glow bright purple until it turned white, it had gained full power.

She thrusted her hand closer to me, i closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came, i opened my eyes to see Yuki standing with his hands on fire and the girl was trying to put out her robes.

He laughed "you have to try better than that."

"you will pay for that!" she shouted as she ran swiftly towards yuki, her hand glowing brighter than before, she punched Yuki directly in the chest, he grunted and fell down on the dusty ground.

The thief turned towards me slowly, she smiled slightly, sighed and ran off.

I looked around, What had just happened?

But questions could wait, yuki was on the floor, gasping for air.

I ran over to him and reached for his hand to check his pulse, katara could help him for sure.

But as i got up i saw a mark on his hand, it was a swirl in the shape of yin and yang. "why did you come here yuki?" i asked.

"i ... saw .. what. That ... girl would... do to you. I knew ... you would ..die." he managed to say.

"you can see into the future?" i asked.

"my mother was ...from the ... spirit world." He sighed as he relaxed; i gasped so i picked him up and ran for katara.

**Zuko p.o.v**

Ugh it's so boring here, and i mean boring, i' am just laying here near this tree, katara was lying against it too but we didn't talk, she's been distant lately.

Sometimes i actually miss my depressing ex girlfriend Mai, as well as the happy ty lee, i wonder where she is now.

I hear a rustle in the bushes, i turn to see sokka and a Kyoshi warrior, laughing, ugh I'm glad someone's having fun, and here is me thinking he was involved with that Suki chick, huh? Guess i was wrong.

They sit by the camp fire, it was getting quite dark probably an hour until sundown.

"hey zuko? Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked as she stood up in front of me looking around the trees, i shook my head, i haven't seen the little squirt all day, something must be up.

"katara help!" i hear someone cry. Heh speak of the devil and he shall appear, there was Aang carrying a guy dressed in red, i looked at the guy, i then saw his hand, a yin and yang symbol , i gasp... Yuki Song.

He was the son of the palace sorceress, we used to play together as children, until he moved away.

I come back to reality to see katara looking over his body as well as the Kyoshi warrior, Aang sat on the floor, What happened?

**Katara p.o.v**

I look down onto the boy, i bend some water around my hands , and put it on his wound, it looks like his chest had been burnt through, it feels like his body is about to shut down, this is bad, really bad.

I look up to see Aang sitting with his legs up to his chest, he isn't going to tell me. I look around to see a kyoshi warrior and sokka, looks like sokka is entertaining himself.

The kyoshi warrior smiled at me, "my names Lani."

"katara." I smiled back, i put my attention on the boy again, he was burning up and his breathing is really heavy.

"she touched him." Lani whispered.

I looked at her with a confused expression, who did she mean by 'she'?

She must of read my mind because she replied with :

"there is a spirit, known as the Maleasha , it takes control of a person's body, using it to do it's bidding, with the Maleasha in the host can survive for hundreds maybe even thousands of years, but when the life is sucked out of them, the host dies and the Maleasha moves to its next victim. Terrible, just terrible. On kyoshi we have a maleasha victim, she steals things and takes them back to an abandoned cottage." Lani sighed. "we all know not to go near her."

"it might be too late for him" Zuko says.

"no there's a tiny bit of life left, if i can latch onto that, i could save him." I whispered, bending some water into his wound. Poor guy.

**Aang p.o.v**

I could have saved him, like i could of saved her.

It kills me inside to think about her being killed by a fire bender, knowing her she would put everyone first, saving them before herself.

I turn to see the Yuki again, his breathing has slowed down and he seems quite ok, katara turns to me, she smiles i turn away.

I hear footsteps walking behind me, oh no katara on one of her pep talks.

"are you okay Aang? You seem down lately" she asked.

I don't look at her.

"Aang answer me" she demanded.

I get up and look at her in the eyes; i feel a tear stroll down my face, blue... eyes, just like her eyes.

I wipe away the tears and run to the other side of the camp to Appa and momo, if my best friend wasn't here i could be with the two other things from the air temple.

The only things I'll ever have since i left.

Come to think of it, i wonder how she took the news of me leaving; i bet she didn't come out of her room.

I sigh and go to sleep; only there i can be with her.

I shut my eyes and drift off into dream land:

_I appear in the temple, i smile, my home._

_I hear laughing i see her running around, she was always so fast, i follow her laughing, and running after her. I remember her laugh; it was like sunshine on a cloudy day._

_We were running down the halls laughing like no tomorrow._

"_Come on Aang your too slow." She shouted back to me._

"_Don't worry I'm coming after you" i sigh , oh i want to be chasing her through the temple again._

_She was the only one to stick by me when they announced me being the Avatar, she didn't treat me like a king, she treated me as she normally would._

_I finally caught up with her and jumped on her back, she was still smiling and laughing._

_I turn her over so i'm sitting on her stomach, she looked at me and ... blushed?_

_Why would she blush, we were best friends?_

"_oh no, you wouldn't?" she asked._

"_i would.." i laughed , i tickled her and tickled her until she was tickled pink._

_I finally get off her and just sit there staring at her, i smile so did she._

_Suddenly, the sky started to turn dark i watched as her look around, out of the blue it started to thunder and lightning, i look around and then back to her, she was gone, and in her place was a circular necklace with the air nomad sign on it, i look around again to see the temple on fire, and i hear screaming, oh no._

I wake up screaming, with sweat beads across my head.

I look around, i feel something in my hand, i look to see, a circular necklace with the air nomad sign on it, i gasp, her necklace.

But ... how?

**Wow that was longer than i expected, sure the start was a bit iffy but eh.**

**So i'm not gonna make any promises about uploading everyday but i will do it as soon as i can, cuz i am very lazy i have to go to my room, turn on my computer, type in my password...**

**Hollie: yeah shes very lazy.**

**Angel: your telling me.**

**Me: hey be quiet or i will not write your back story.**

**Hollie: i'll be good..**


	3. a message in blood

**Omg i'm on a role, oh well again the start is a bit badly written but what cha gonna do?**

**So eh heres the new chapter.**

**Sokka p.o.v**

What was that? Did someone just scream?

I look around , Lani was half asleep, katara was up and zuko was sleeping.

I turned to see Aang panting while sleeping on Appas fur.

He must of screamed.

"Aang, you ok?" i ask.

He shook his head, "whats wrong buddy?" i asked as i walked over to him with Lani and katara.

He gave me a necklace with some weird squiggles on it. "what about it?" i asked.

Lani took a look at it and gasped.

"its what she wears around her neck, the victim of the maleasha." She explained.

"but what could this mean?" Aang asks.

"well, she might have killed the owner." Lani explained.

Aang growled , oh no i hope he isn't going to go all avatar on us.

"calm down Aang.." katara says.

"wait your Aang? As in A-a-n-g?" Lani spells.

"well done you can spell." I hear zukos groggy voice say. I growled and hit him over the head with a rock.

Aang nodded at Lani.

"oh my gosh, you are the only hope we have to get rid of that spirit." Lani smiled.

We all looked confused. Lani sighed and grabbed all of our hands and lead us to the main village. To a building.

It was hard to see in the dim light but Lani held up a lantern from a near by house. I saw her face, she had no make up on and had her hair undone, wow she was pretty cute.

But then i focused on the wall, it said :

'_bring Aang to me, only he can help me.'_

I noticed something else that sent chills up my spine, it was written in... blood.

"take me too her." Aang demanded. Lani nodded.

"but Aang you saw what she did to Yuki, she could do that to you." Katara reasoned.

"i don't care. I want to get my revenge on my friend she killed, as well as help the girl under that killing spirit." He hissed.

I gasped, i've never seen Aang this angry, well except in the avatar estate.

"she lives on the east side of the island, in a cottage that's been there for nearly one hundred years." Lani frowned.

Aang nodded and ran off, air bending style. Leaving dust and sand in my face, man he's fast.

**Aangs p.o.v**

Well looks like i can kill two birds with one stone, kill my friends killer as well as help out an innocent girl with a spirit controlling her body.

The thing is, i would of thought she would of been killed by the fire nation, i guess that's where the spirit took over her body.

And the maleasha is going to pay for it.

I continue to run east until i see an old cottage, it looked pretty worn out and about ready to collapse.

I walk the rest just in case of a sneak attack.

I put my hand to the ground, to feel the vibrations; i couldn't feel anything except weak foot prints , that must be the spirits.

I take a deep breath in and blow down the door to the shack.

I look around it looks like someone had a fight here, or a war, this place was a wreck, i look around all the corners of the house, i couldn't see anything.

I saw a light emanating from a room, the door was closed, but i could see the light underneath the door, i gasped when i saw a shadow walk across the light stains on the floor.

I take a deep breath, come on Aang you can do this.

I take a run up to the door, and kicked it down, to see the room plastered with jewels and gold, my eyes then met the blood stains on the wall, in hand prints.

Wow this girl had made some people suffer.

Then out of the blue i was knocked off my feet, and sent flying into a wall, knocking some jewels down on the floor.

I heard growling and looked up.

"didn't my host tell you to stay away? Hmm consistent one aren't you. You must of read the note she left for you, pity, i can feel her life slipping away as we speak." The spirit growled.

I tense up, i have to help that poor girl.

I see a bracelet around her hand, it looked like the crystal on it was moving, as if there was smoke inside it.

Of course, the spirit has to exist in another object to latch onto the host, i need to destroy that bracelet.

The maleasha must of seen my gaze, because the next thing i knew, her blood stained hands were around my neck.

"va tu tey" she whispered, which i knew the English for, it was "now you die". I gulped, i need to get that bracelet.

Her grip on me tightened as i tried to reach for it, i could feel my life slipping away as i tried to grab it.

I had enough energy for one last attempt, as i pushed off the wall and lunged for the bracelet.

I tumbled onto the floor, hoping i have something in my hand, i open it to see... a crystal.

I smiled, and grabbed a golden pot near me.

I turn to the spirit and growled.

"this is for my friend." I shouted and crushed the crystal on the rotten floor boards.

I look up at the spirit in the girl, she was screaming and shouting as well as clawing at the walls, yes i have finished her.

The purple in the girls eyes left her body, her pale skin became flushed, and rosy, he white hair turned black, wait a moment , i thought this would be the thief, then again, the spirit was sucking the life out of her, I'm not surprised she's probably turning back to normal.

I turn her around onto her back, i check her hand for a pulse, steady, it's ok. She'll be fine. I hope.

I look up to her face, she isn't awake, yet, but then i gasp and land on my back in shock, oh my gosh...

**Katara p.o.v**

We should have never let Aang go alone, ugh, it's been ages since he left, and here i am looking after this guy that was nearly killed by the thing that Aang has gone after, seriously things have gone topsy turvey.

I just Hope Aang is ok.

**Wow what do you thing Aang was gasping about, leave it in a review.**

**And Rainbowsugar, do you have a Facebook account or a fanfiction account?**


	4. A horrid past

**Sorry i took so long, i was not in a coma i was just lazy XD**

**So heres the long awaited chapter XD enjoy**

**Aangs p.o.v**

I stumble backwards into the dusty, mouldy wall.

Not that the spirit had left behind a pile of bones on the old wooden floor.

But it's not that I'm sickened from the sight in front of me.

I am quite, no... Absolutely happy with the sight.

I rush to the side of the victim, and run my fingers through her black hair that was covering her rosy cheeks.

I pull the limp body into a hug, putting a hand to support her head and an arm to her back.

"...Lin...?" I whisper with happy tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

I nudge my best friend, hoping to get a reaction.

No reaction.

I rush to her wrist, to look for a pulse, and on my way I see her tattoos, even though they are a bit faded from the weakness of her skin, I still smile, I definitely know that it's Lin now, because when we were getting them, she fidgeted so she had a blue swirl on her palm from the tattoo paint.

I look for her pulse line, it was faint.

I started to breath heavy with fear of losing her again, Katara could help, even though she still Yuki to watch over, he is healed but still sleeping after a couple of days, that shows how bad the Malasha is.

I pick Lin up in a princess hold, and using my air bending to run faster than I ever have, even when i was running from the Unagi, and that was on water.

**Sokka p.o.v**

I wonder about Lani, I have only know her for a little while, but it makes me wonder.

"Hey Sokka... do you have an element?" I hear Lani ask innocently, she has only been with the 'team Avatar' for a few days now, and I understand why she wants to know stuff.

I frown and shake my head. She sighed.

"What about you?" I ask.

Even though most, if not all of the Kyoshi warriors are not elemental.

To my surprise she nods her head.

"My element is earth, I'm not skilled that much, I can move a rock or two, bend a spoon without touching it, because I was the only one in my family with an element, I don't learn to use it, it makes me feel bad." She whispered.

"You shouldn't feel bad about being elemental, I would love an element, but I've learnt to live without it." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked a bit down so I wanted to cheer her up, I've came a long way from the meat and sarcasm guy.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"KATARA!" A voice shouts as I feel a gust of wind hit my tanned skin.

I run back to camp with Lani by my side.

To see Aang with yet another limp person, seriously trouble follows this guy.

"Gosh Aang! Another one!" Katara shouts as she takes the black haired girl in his arms and places her on a futon close to the Yuki guy, who has woken up.

Katara started to do some magic water stuff; you know when it glows blue.

She placed her glowing hands on the girl's ribs, with Aang looking at the girl with an impatient emotion on his face.

Out of the blue, my sister screamed out in pain and jumped away from the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Katara what's wrong?" Zuko asks, placing his hand on her quivering shoulder.

"Aang this girl is close to death, her pain is too much to conquer let alone cure..." She panted to the monk.

"Isn't their anything we-". Aang was cut off by a chilling scream.

The once unconscious girl on the futon shot up and screamed out in horror.

**Normal p.o.v**

The panting girl sat up with her chest heaving, with the slight essence of sweat on her rosy cheeks.

She raised a shaky hand to her chest, feeling her heart, her heavy beating heart.

She opened her blue eyes to let her blurred vision become focused, she was in a forest, sitting on something soft, the last thing she saw was he beloved sky bison going into a lake, she barely survived herself.

She drew a shaky breath, she had to complete her mission to find her best friend: Aang.

"Lin..."

She heard someone call her name, she looked in the direction, and she squinted her eyes to make out the blurry image.

As the colours began to get more solid and the stars seemed to disappear, her vision became clear.

A breath taking smile spread across her pale lips, from ear to ear.

"Aang, you came back.." she whispered as she mustered up all the strength she had left, maybe the whole thing that she thought was her past, was a dream? She pulled Aang into a tight hug.

"where did you go? When did you come back?" She asked.

Aang winced, "actually, Lin, I'm not back, we're not in the temple, we are on Kyoshi island." He explained.

"That's impossible we..." she trailed off as she looked around the forest.

"It wasn't a dream... was it Aang?" Lin asked.

Aang shook his head.

"How did you get out here Lin?" he asked.

"Laugai..." she whispered remembering that disastrous day. "She went down in a lake in the mainland, I don't remember much after that."

Aang thought for a moment, seemingly forgetting about the rest of the gang.

"What were you doing over the mainland? You should of been in the temple." Aang asked.

"I left trying to find you, when I found the note, I burst into tears , secretly got Laugai out of the stables to find you ,I left the note where it was after, so Monk Gyatso could find it. When I went back, I found the whole place gone... after that it's all a blur." Lin explained.

"They say that the dark spirits lurk in the most destructive and evil places." Lani muttered.

"All I heard was a whispering." Lin whispered as she played with her hair.

**Sorr if i have misspelt anything or something okay.**

**R&R remember NO FLAMES! **


	5. Truth

**Well it took me a long time ...kinda but today i just felt this need to write XD**

"Aang, I heard what the monks are going to do to you, I won't let them take you away from me, and Gyatso would feel the same too." A small thirteen years old smiled as she knocked on the wooden door to her best friend's bed room.

She looked around aimlessly, looking for anyone, she was not supposed to be in this area of the temple, she was a girl, and she wasn't allowed to be in the boy's part of the temple.

Assuming that Aang was sad and ignoring her, she breathed a heavy sigh, she leant against the wall, looking out of the window, and the storm was getting worse.

"C'mon Aang, we can go swimming? I can tell you more stories?" she reasoned as she rested her forehead against the door.

"Ahh, screw it, Aang I'm coming in!" she shouted quietly, if she was found in this part of the temple again, the monks will surly make her clean out the bison stables again.

Turning the door knob Lin stepped inside the small circular room, she looked across it to find no Aang.

"Aang?" she asked, dreading the worst, ever since Aang got told he was the avatar, Lin knew he was being treated differently by the other air nomads. She looked in the closet, under the bed, behind the curtains, but then she noticed it...the note.

The fumbled over to the note, and with a shaky miss-tattooed hand – she had flinched in the process of getting them-, she gently picked it up, un-scrolling the paper she read the writing, she let a tear fall, and then another, after that they kept coming, she tied the note back up and looked out at the stormy window.

"You're not going on an adventure by yourself," she let out a little laugh "Not if I can help it."

She then left the room and ran down the hallway, making sure she was barely touching the floor; she didn't want to wake anyone up.

She then found herself in the stables, "Laugai..." she whispered.

A loud groan answered her call, a sleepy sky bison trotted into the courtyard, walking over to her owner, looking at the tear stains on her master's face, she knew something was wrong, she emitted a low groan.

"Everything is going to be ok, Laugai, We are going to find him, and bring him home." She smiled as she leapt gracefully onto the wooden saddle.

"Yip, Yip."She rattled the reins and the snowy bison glided into the air, looking for her own friend: Appa.

...

She sighed, it was raining hard and a cold brisk air glided across her rosy cheeks.

"We must be over the earth kingdom now, Laugai..." she muttered, expecting for a reply.

But it didn't come.

She tied the reins around one of her ankles and dipped around the front of her Bison to look into her honey eyes, they were distant and cloudy, symptoms of a disease.

"Oh no Please don't have lemotha..." Lin pleaded.

Lemotha was a bison disease, most cases were fatal, meaning that the bison will slowly lose its flying ability as well as its fur, and thus slowly dying.

"Please not when I need you most." Lin shouted, Laugai gave one more stifled groan and closed her eyes for good, and when her eyes were closed, she could not fly.

"Oh no!" Lin whispered to herself as she ran to get her glider as well as her ankle out of the reins.

She leapt from the falling bison, taking flight, mustering up what weak bending she would have with all of her tiredness.

She watched from above as her beloved Laugai plunged into the lake below them.

"NOOO!" she shouted as she dived through the air landing onto the sand besides the lake.

"Laugai no..." she whispered, her knees crumbled and she fell to the ground, letting the tears well up in her blue eyes.

She saw some rocks besides the murky lake water.

The nodded to herself and stumbled over to them, cutting one in half with an air slice, she then moved it over to the lake side.

She then began to write:

**Lake Laugai.**

"I will never forget you my friend." She whispered.

She wiped away her tears and took flight, not daring to look back, just in case she lost all will to find Aang.

She travelled for two long years hoping to find at least a clue to where Aang was.

Finally giving up, she returned to the temple, and missing for two years, wow she had a lot of explaining to do, and she had a little pool of hope inside of her heart that maybe Aang had gone back.

She smiled as she saw the towers peek through the clouds, but there was something different.

"Wasn't there seven towers?" she thought.

She slowly glided down to the stone floor, she looked up with a smile on her face, boy all she wanted now was a hot bath and some meatless stew.

Opened her eyes to get ready for the glomps she was about to receive.

But her smile dropped, her eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

The temple was black with scorch marks, the towers receded to rubble, all the wooden saddles now broken and still smouldering.

She broke down, her eyes became flooded with tears, but not with sad but with anger and hatred.

She clenched her fists until they became white from the pressure.

Her eyes shot closed, she brang her fists to her chest then released, sending a shock wave that would have easily destroyed a forest.

"Why so glum child?" she heard a voice whisper.

"Where are they? What happened?" she asked, not entirely sure who she was talking too.

"Why don't you look on the wall?" The voice laughed.

She looked up to the wall, and unexpected site filled her eyes, for on the wall was a fire nation flag.

Lin let out a loud growl.

"Those people killed all you had, burnt your home, and why? Because they wanted the Avatar, they wanted Aang." The voice whispered again.

"If he's still out there, they will look for him..." she muttered.

"Yes, the fire nation will not stop." The voice muttered.

"Not...stop." Lin whimpered out.

"No, but you will need to protect him, Wont you?" the dark voice ground out.

Lin nodded, looking at the wall.

"Well, you petty little mortal can't do that by your self can you?" the voice asked.

Lin shook her head again.

"Then let me merge with you, child, I can help you find the boy, I can help you live for eternity." The voice laughed a sinful laugh.

Lin, who had seemingly woken up from her day dream, gulped and shakily shook her head.

"No, if you want to merge with me, then you must be a demon." She replied.

"But my child, you need me, I can feel your want, to the young boy, you...love him, no?" the voice cackled.

Lin let a light blush creep onto her face. "Of course I would, he's my Best friend."

"No, this is stronger, but it's hanging by a thread, I can help you find him, and I will leave when you do. It's a win,win." The voice whispered.

"Promise?" Lin asked she didn't know what else to do, she had no more hope.

"Promise, I will enhance you so you can live for as long as you please."

Lin drew in a shaky breath and grasped her necklace that she had worn ever since she was three, when her mother had left her here, she was the only bender in her entire family, and the necklace gave her hope.

She nodded her head, "I'm ready" she whispered.

A cackle.

A light.

A soul shattering scream.

A demon embedded in her body for a hundred years.

**How in the name of nudge did i write that... anyway this was Lin's life and how she got the demon inside her.**

**Well i will update soon, if you have any ideas please let my know, and u know the drill, R&R, PM anything really but remember, NO FLAMES!**

**BI BI X**


	6. A meer puppet

**Well i haven't updated in a while, but the plot bunny was biting my ass to write this so here ya go**

**..0.**

**Normal p.o.v**

Blue eyes darted across the camp.

Pale hands flew to the scar on their chest, her raged breathing plaguing her body.

She sighed as she remembered the last few days, but then the happiness ended as she remembered the hundred years of pain she inflicted on the world.

She remembered the way her body would not listening to her, the way it was deaf to her faint calls of desperation to stop hurting children, to stop stealing jewels, to stop killing.

That's all she had ever wanted, after her hopes of ever finding Aang flew from her mind, she wanted the spirit to stop abusing her body.

Lin sat up to dry the tears that had run down her pale cheeks in the night.

She had to leave, she couldn't explain it, but she still felt the essence of the demon inside of her head, like a tumour: spreading viciously until her body was consumed with the pure evil.

She looked towards Aang, a smile was on his face, but she had to look away from the face of the boy she had been searching for, she needed to look towards his hands.

Because in his hands was her necklace her mother gave her.

And with barley any hope, she needed the necklace to help her along with the short life she knew she was going to have later.

With light step she landed in front of the boy, she twisted a little bit of air in between her fingers to silently lift the necklace into her own hands.

She looked over Aang once more before breaking out into a run towards the forest.

She placed the necklace around her neck in between her vicious bounds across the forest floor.

Her feet hitting the ground with determination, she was running away from the reason she even invited that sick creature into her body, seems like a waste, people used to pick on her for her stupidity, not that she wasn't smart, she was a genius, one of the smartest in the temple, the others picked on her for her day dreaming, she was always up in the clouds, emotionally and physically, always telling the monks about her dreams about far off lands.

Of course those dreams have not visited her in a long time.

She came to a clearing.

A river with a few trees. "Wonderful" she muttered.

She told herself that she needed water, for once her body listened.

She wondered over to the river to dip her hands into the water, clear and cold, perfect.

She brought a puddle of water to her mouth to slurp it down her throat.

Her breathing hitched.

Someone was watching her.

She placed her hand on the ground, to feel the air in between the cracks, she felt it, the little tremors of breathing, and though the breathing was little she still felt it.

"Come out, I know your there." She shouted as she spun herself around and into a strong stance, ready for anything.

Knowing he was discovered, the stalker showed himself, so he could be seen clearly in the moon light.

Black hair, pale skin: un-marked if it wasn't for a scar on his left eye.

His amber eyes looked at Lin, he had heard her when she got up, even though it was hard to hear an air bender who was in fact light as a feather on her feet, or in fact lighter if possible.

"Where are you going, Lin?" The young fire lord asked.

"Zuko?" Lin asked, as she squinted her eyes so she could focus onto the figure in front of her.

She didn't know Zuko all that well, she had made eye contact with him a couple of times, even if they looked away after a couple of seconds, she even spoke to him a couple of times, but she was always brought back into conversation with Aang.

"Why are you here? Why are you following me?" She asked as Zuko waltzed into the clearing.

"I followed you so you don't make a mistake. Ever since we arrived on this island, Aang has been down in the dumps, but when you came along... everything changed, he now has that care free smile back on his face." Zuko replied.

"Do you expect that to make me stay? Aang will be happier with me gone." She laughed sadly as she turned away to plunge her bare feet into the river.

"What's your logic behind that?" Zuko asked in a soft voice as he two plunged his bare feet into the water, taking a seat beside the air bender.

"I still feel it Zuko, coursing through my veins like a curse, it will only consume me and those I love and care about , I'm a monster, so let me leave and live the rest of my pitiful life alone, it would be the punishment I have had coming to me since I killed my first victim." She let a tear drop down her face and into the river, mixing salty with fresh.

"You have never deserved this." Zuko whispered.

"Yes I have, I always have." She whispered back.

"Haven't"

"Have"

"Haven't!"

"I HAVE!" she shouted as she stood up so she was mid shin deep in water.

"I see that you are pure, you were a meek puppet to an evil puppet master, and you don't deserve the fate that evil spirit has brought upon you." He smiled as he stood so he was face to face with the girl.

"You weren't there; you didn't see what I did." She mumbled to herself as she looked down into the flowing water.

"And yet, I trust and know your safe to be around." Zuko smiled.

Lin opened her eyes fully, she then let a little ghost of a smile onto her face, letting her reveal the dimples that was a rare site ever since the renting of her body, heh...renting, more like stealing.

She started to giggle a little as she looked up to Zuko, to see that he two had a smile to match hers.

"You think I'm safe?" She asked.

Zuko nodded.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words."

"I can imagine." He smiled down at her.

..0.

With a little persuading Lin agreed to stay a little while longer, but the two still stayed at the river.

They sat there enjoying the small talk and the laughing fits.

"Zuko, how did you get your scar?" Lin asked: she had wanted to ask ever since they first made eye contact, but since she is now getting along fine with the fire lord, she thought she could take the risk in asking about it.

Zuko slowly let his laughter come to an end.

He looked to his feet in the clear water; he kicked them about a bit, finding amusement in the bubbles that rose after.

"Well, I spoke out of turn in a fire nation war meeting, and I had to duel my father, Long story short, my father didn't hold back and that's how I got this scar. I would tell you more, but you would see me differently." He smiled at the air nomad.

She smiled back.

"So... How about you? What's your story?" Zuko asked.

Lin's only reply was a stupid: "Huh?" until she understood Zuko's question. "Oh my life, well there's not much to say, I was the youngest of eight, as well as the only bender, it runs in the family, the elements skip a generation or two, and when I was five I was dropped off with nothing but a necklace. That's the boring life of Lin Bei Fong."

Zuko's eyes widened, 'Wait a minute... wasn't Toph's last name Bei Fong?'

"What happened to your family?" He asked.

"Eh... I dunno' probably killed in the war, last I heard of my sisters' was that they married into the earth kingdom, married big strong earth men to keep them safe." She sighed.

Zuko knew Lin needed to have some rest, this whole family business probably not helping.

By the look on her face, it wasn't helping.

"C'mon, let's go back." He smiled , stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, to see the calm look on her face, looking half asleep he picked her up in a princess hold to take her back to camp, and by the time he got there, she was fast asleep and the sun was rising.

**.0.0.0**

**If you spot any mistakes please point it out.**

**If anybody has an idea or anything they wanna put in i am open to ideas.**

**You know the drill R&R, PM but no flames.**


End file.
